This invention relates to an actuator assembly for a vehicle brake. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved bearing assembly for a brake actuator of the wedge type.
Wedge type brake actuators typically apply their braking force through a roller bearing assembly interposed between the wedge member and the tappet or tappets engaging the braking elements. Since the load transferred by such roller bearing assemblies is typically quite large, in the order, for example, of 20 tons in a heavy duty truck application, their design is rather critical. While various roller bearing assemblies have been utilized in the past for this application, none has proven to be entirely satisfactory. Specifically, those assemblies that have performed satisfactorily have done so at the expense of being overly large, overly complex, overly heavy or overly expensive; and those that have satisfied the size, simplicity, weight, and cost criteria have, concomittantly, suffered performance derogation.